


Never Bring Up Sam When We're In Bed Together

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mention of homophobia, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Grace Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Cas asks Dean to teach him how to talk dirty in bed





	Never Bring Up Sam When We're In Bed Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2017, square filled: Dirty Talk

“Dean,” Castiel’s gravelly voice broke the morning’s quiet, “I’ve noticed you like to talk when we are engaging in intercourse…”

Sam spit his mouthful of coffee back into his mug. “I’ll be in my room looking for a case and trying to forget the last 30 seconds,” he coughed and made himself scarce in the kitchen.

Cas watched him go with a confused look on his face but ultimately turned back to Dean. “Why do you choose to be so vocal?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know, Cas, it’s just dirty talk. Some people think it’s hot and I like it,” he explained. He hated when his angelic boyfriend surprised him with these conversations, especially before breakfast, but Cas wasn’t human and all of this was new to him so Dean indulged his angel. He just wished Cas had better timing. “It’s just… it’s a change of pace. You’re allowed to say things you wouldn’t or shouldn’t in everyday life and, I guess, that just turns me on.”

Cas smiled and thanked Dean for his candor before telling him to pray for him if Sam found a case and then he was gone.

That night they were lying together in Dean’s bed. Their hands were exploring one another’s bodies and both were ready to take their night to the next level.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so hard,” Dean panted as he kissed his way down his boygriend’s torso. “I can’t wait to have you inside of me.” Dean mouthed at Castiel’s boxer clad erection before sliding his underwear down. “But first I want to make you feel so good, baby,” Dean took the head of Castiel’s cocok into his mouth and licked at it while he lightly sucked.

As Dean began to take more of his erection into his mouth, Cas threw his head back onto the pillows. Cas loved it when Dean did this, he didn’t have to focus on anything but the sensations his boyfriend was creating. But tonight he wanted to try something for Dean. 

“Some people…” Cas moaned, “Some people would disapprove of our union because… because we are both male and because we are unwed…” Castiel was panting and it surprised him when Dean pulled his mouth away. Usually, he liked to tease more.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked. He looked up at his boyfriend, confusion coloring his features.

“I was trying to dirty talk for you,” Cas stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean, even more perplexed, climbed back up the bed. “You were trying to… Cas, that’s not how it works. It needs to be sexy. Pointing out bigotry is definitely not sexy.”

Cas tilted his head as Dean spoke. “Will you teach me?”

“It’s not something…” Dean began but he stopped. This was Cas. “Yeah,” he amended, “I’ll try.”

Castiel’s face lit up when Dean agreed and the next hour was spent giving the angel the basics of talking dirty.

“Start with a compliment,” he told Cas, “like, ‘you look amazing with your shirt off,’ or something, ok?”

Cas nodded and complimented Dean’s physique, his hair, and his lips. “I could get lost in the depths of your eyes,” he concluded.

“Yeah, um, yeah. Good,” Dean responded, licking his lips and shifting his erection. “You want to make sure your partner knows you want them, you know? So next, you want to either tell them what you’re going to do or what you like about what they’re doing to you.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, quickly slipping from his lips to his jaw before kissing down the column of his neck.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, “I love the way our mouth feels against my skin.” When Dean groaned in response, he continued. “It makes me want to do things to you which your brother would certainly disapprove of.”

Dean groaned - but not in a good way - as his lips pulled away from Cas. “Never bring up Sam when we’re in bed together.”

Cas nodded gravely. “I can see why that might be problematic. I wouldn’t want you to talk about any of my siblings while we were engaged in sexual activity.”

“Exactly,” Dean confirmed, trying his hardest not to laugh at his boyfriend. “So, you want to be explicit about what you want to do.” He ran a hand through Castiel’s hair and added, “And with your language. Even something as simple as ‘I want to fuck you,’ is good.”

Castiel licked his lips and nodded again. “I think I understand, now.” He leaned in and kissed Dean, slowly sliding his mouth to Dean’s ear. “You are gorgeous, Dean,” he murmured as one of his hands roamed over his boyfriend’s chest and abdomen, dipping lower and lower until he gripped his cock, stroking him back to hardness and listening to the moans fall from his mouth. “I love the noises that you make when you’re enjoying our time together,” Cas whispered, giving Dean a squeeze and making him groan to prove his point.

Cas pushed Dean onto his back and climbed on top of him, snapping his fingers.

Dean gasped and shivered a little, still not quite used to being instantly and angelically lubed and prepared to take Castiel’s cock. He looked up at Cas, waiting to see and hear what the angel had in store next.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Dean,” Cas informed him. “Would you like that?”

Dean groaned and nodded. “Yes… fuck me, Cas. Please fuck me.”

Cas slowly pushed into Dean until he was fully seated inside of the hunter. He paused for a moment to relish the feeling. “You’re so tight, Dean. There is nothing that compares to the feeling of being inside of you.”

Dean whimpered at Castiel’s words. “Move, please, Cas…” he begged.

Cas was more than happy to oblige and he began thrusting into Dean. He reached down and grabbed one of the human’s legs, pulling it up toward his chest and changing the angle at which he was penetrating Dean and causing his boyfriend to cry out in pleasure.

“Oh shit… right there, Cas, shit…” Dean started chanting a string of profanities with Castiel’s name mixed in here and there and the angel knew he was close. 

Cas knew he was nailing Dean’s prostate with every thrust and he picked up his pace. “Can you cum without me even touching your cock, Dean?” Cas asked as Dean writhed on the bed. He continued to move his hips as he maneuvered Dean so that he could grab his hands as he continued to fuck into him. “No touching, Dean. If you want to cum, it’s going to be on my cock.”

“Cas…” Dean whined, “I’m so close, Cas, please…”

“I’m not going to touch you, Dean,” Cas promised, “but perhaps I can give you a little extra help.” Cas used his grace to create a vibrating sensation right against Dean’s prostate and it did just what he was expecting.

“FUCK!” Dean shouted as his orgasm overtook him and ropes of cum sprayed across his stomach and chest. He moaned when some of his release shot far enough to land on his face.

Dean’s orgasm triggered Castiel’s and soon both of them were beyond words and even coherent thought. Cas leaned in and kissed Dean again, groaning at the taste of Dean that had splashed across the hunter’s lips. “Was that good?” he asked.

Dean couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. “Was that… Cas, are you serious?” He looked at the angel who seemed slightly hurt by the laughter. “Of course you’re serious,” he muttered. “Cas, it was more than good. You definitely got the hang of talking dirty and then that thing you did with your grace… feel free to try that again sometime.” Dean yawned, “But for now, this human needs to catch a few hours of sleep, ok?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas responded and he allowed Dean to pull him into his arms, content to lie there in the hunter’s embrace while he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my tumblr @impalastura and you can read more kink bingo fics there (or wait and read them as I work on uploading them all here).


End file.
